the_world_of_alduroumfandomcom-20200215-history
Evertree
Just as mortal legends speak of gods before gods, plants whisper to each other of the plants that first made the lands green. An Evertree is to Treants, Druids, Saytrs, and other Fey Folk what a god is to its followers. Evertrees are crediters as teaching the first mortals the value of nature and the balance it needs to accommodate life. Some legends speak of a hungry tribe of an ur-race, starving and thirsty. A branch broke from the dirt and provided them with fruit. Water leaked from its bark and provided drink. In their heads, the voice of the Evertrees spoke to them. It was with this moment that farming, fishing, and foraging were first learned. Background Many scholars of nature insist that many Evertrees once existed. Far more reclusive than gods, they would rather their hand be felt, but not seen. Even in the time before the Fall, the search for Evertrees often came up empty handed. Those who had discovered their immortal roots deep within primeval forests spoke of it as a religious experience, feeling whole and learned afterwards. They felt as if something had been added to their soul after communing with one. The Fall then came and it was assumed that the Evertrees died with the world. Druids could not hear their whispers, Treants could no longer gain their advice, and the plants grew weaker than ever. However, in recent centuries many have spoken of a select few Evertrees that survived the chaotic disaster of the Fall. The druids now may sometimes hear their words and Treants are in a generally better mood than they had been in the previous centuries, many of them commenting that "an old friend found us". Description The few accounts of Evertrees that still exist speak of a large tree, ranging from twenty to one hundred feet in diameter. Their bark is an oaken brown with accents of blue that is ever so slight. Their leaves are a deep green with purples veins. All around them, a cloud of what look like fireflys buzz around, feeding from its sap and dew. Its canopy blocks out the sun, it is so dense. Many small birds make their home in its boughs. The fireflys are its primary defensive mechanism. These creature are truly Snapbugs, also called Golden Fireflys, small insects which can detonate in a burst of light and fire. If the tree is threatened, and its magical power of persuasion and hypnotism are fended off, it can unleash swarms of Snapbugs upon targets, dealing a mix of Radiant and Fire damage. The Sap of the Evertree It is said that slaying an Evertree is a sin against the world. Myths say the killers of Evertrees will walk shadowless, for the ground will despise their impression. Your footsteps a blight upon the world and your allegiance to nature forever severed. This is all very vague and scholars argue about what the practical effect of this curse are. Many have suggested that Vampirism arose from a slayer of an Evertree. Others say the first golems were mortals whose connections to animal life were severed. Other say that the Undead, in general, are the spawn of a slayer of an Evertree. This is all heresay and argument. No one has seen an Evertree in 600 years. All non-evil gods and lords often agree with this sentiment. However, only one Evertree has ever been slain. Legends says an evil baron of ancient times sought the Sap of the Evertree to give himself immortality. The baron was successful, but no record exists of what the sap brought to him. Legend also says Evertrees cannot be slain with normal arms. Powerful, corrupting magic and must be used to pierce the inner wood of the tree and then damning fire from the Nine Hells must burn the wood to kill it permanently. Otherwise, it will regenerate in a few months and visit vengeance upon the would-be assassin. Legends say that the Sap of the Evertree does many things: grants immortality to the drinker, imbues them with enhanced powers, allows you to see through the rocks and grass of the world for a short time, and many other stories of might and power.